January New Sunrise and Reboot Koruaken Hall Show
(New Sunrise) (Reboot) |attendance = New Sunrise: 1,539 Reboot: 1,528 Average: 1,534 Combined: 3,067 |venue = Korakuen Hall |city = Tokyo, Japan |liveevent = y |lastevent = Noah the Best 2019 |nextevent = Global Junior League |event = January New Sunrise and Reboot Koruaken Hall Show |lastevent2 = |nextevent2 = }}The January New Sunrise and Reboot Koruaken Hall Show was a two-day professional wrestling event promoted by Pro Wrestling Noah (Noah). The shows took place on January 4 and 5, 2020 at the Koruaken Hall in Tokyo, Japan, with the first night being named New Sunrise and the second night being named Reboot. The first night of the show was headlined by Kaito Kiyomiya defending the GHC Heavyweight Championship against Go Shiozaki. Another high-profile match scheduled for the show featured Takashi Sugiura defending the GHC National Championship against Masa Kitamiya. The second night of the show was headlined by AXIZ (Go Shiozaki and Katsuhiko Nakajima defending the GHC Tag Team Championship against MM (Masaaki Mochizuki and Naomichi Marufuji). The first night was broadcasted live at NTV G+ as a pay-per-view (PPV), while the second night of the event was broadcasted live Fighting TV Samurai! as a pay-per-view (PPV). Two other title matches also took place on the show with HAYATA defending the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship against Yoshinari Ogawa and Stinger (Atsushi Kotoge and Kotaro Suzuki) defending the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship against KONGOH (Haoh and Nioh). Wrestlers from Major League Wrestling (MLW) and Impact Wrestling – with whom Noah has a partnership – also appeared at the event. The event marked Noah's first pay-per-view event in the celebration of its 20th anniversary. Production Background On January 29, 2019, Masayuki Uchida announced that it had sold 75% shares of the company to LIDET Entertainment as result Uchida resigned from its position in the company and joined LIDET Entertainment as an advisor for the promotion operations and announced the relocating of its offices from Misakichō, Tokyo to Yūrakuchō, Tokyo. Afterwards, the promotion underwent a visual makeover, which included changed their logo and replacing their green ring color inspired by Mitsuharu Misawa since their formation. In March, LIDET Entertainment established a plan to relaunch the promotion as the second top promotion in Japan. On September 9, Noah announced they would run the Korakuen Hall for two night; the New Sunrise on January 4 and the second night the Reboot on January 5, to coincide with NJPW's Wrestle Kingdom 14 in Tokyo Dome, which is also on both nights, as part of LIDET Entertainment's plan to relaunch the promotion. On December 16, it was announced the first night of the event would be broadcasted at NTV G+, while the second night would be broadcasted at Fighting TV Samurai! as a pay-per-view's (PPV). On December 20, it was announced that pre-sale tickets for the event had sold out. It was also announced that the full card for the second night would be revealed in the day if the event. Noah looked to get 3,500 fans in attendance for both nights. Ticket sales for the general public went on sale on December 27, leading the event sold out three days later. Storylines January New Sunrise and Reboot Koruaken Hall Show featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. , who defended his title against Go Shiozaki in the main event of New Sunrise.|310x310px]] The New Sunrise was main evented by Kaito Kiyomiya making his seventh title defense of the GHC Heavyweight Championship against Go Shiozaki. On December 3, 2019, at Go Shiozaki's 15th-anniversary debut match, after defeating his tag team partner Katsuhiko Nakajima, Shiozaki challenged Kiyomiya to a match for his title on January 4, 2020. Things started civilly between the champion and the challenger. However, Kiyomiya began showing an egotistical attitude leading to the match, stating that would take the "leading role" at Noah's 20th anniversary year in 2020. Shiozaki didn't appreciate his attitude, leading the two to be separated twice after their match on December 7. On December 12, Kiyomiya and Shiozaki faced each other in a six-man tag team match, where Shiozaki teamed with his AXIZ tag team partner Katsuhiko Nakajima and Hitoshi Kumano, while Kiyomiya teamed with his tag team partner Shuhei Taniguchi and Masao Inoue. Shiozaki scored the win for his team, after pinning Kiyomiya. Afterwards, Kiyomiya found the loss regrettable and his arrogance began growing. In their final confrontation, Kiyomiya and Shiozaki faced each other for the second time in a tag team match, where Kioymiya teamed with Shuhei Taniguchi and Shiozaki with his AXIZ tag team partner Katsuhiko Nakajima. Shiozaki would score the win for his team, pinning Kiyomiya for the second time. After the match, Shiozaki loomed over Kiyomiya and placed a finger very firmly on his chest before leaving the ring. , who defended his title against Masa Kitamiya at New Sunrise.|264x264px]] In the GHC National Championship match, Takashi Sugiura made his second title defense against Masa Kitamiya. On November 26, Sugiura successfully defended the GHC National Championship against Shuhei Taniguchi to make his first title defense. Afterwards, Sugiura was laid out by Kitamiya with the Saito Suplex, before challenging him to a title match. Later in a Twitter post, Kitamiya stated that Sugiura was "a wall he needed to break down", leading Sugiura-gun to accept his challenge. On December 3, Kitamiya and his KONGOH stablemates Kenoh and Yoshiki Inamura faced Sugiura and his Sugiura-gun stablemates Hideki Suzuki and Kazuyuki Fujita in a losing effort, after Sugiura submitted Kitamiya. Afterwards, Sugiura mocked them, calling them "weak". Kitamiya returned the favor on December 22 by pinning Sugiura. Afterwards, Kitamiya posed with the GHC National Championship belt over Sugiura. On December 27, during Sugiura-gun's produced event, Kitamiya and the rest of the members of KONGOH attacked and bloodied Takashi Sugiura, as well as the rest of the members of Sugiura-gun. Afterwards, Kenoh challenged Sugiura-gun to a match, leading KONGOH to lose the match against Sugiura-gun in their produced event. , who defended his title against Yoshinari Ogawa at New Sunrise.|264x264px]] In the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship match, HAYATA made his fourth title defense against Yoshinari Ogawa. On December 3, HAYATA successfully defended the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship against Chris Ridgeway to make his third title defense. Afterwards, Ridgeway's Stinger stablemate Yoshinari Ogawa attacked HAYATA and proclaimed himself as the next challenger for his title. Usually, after their matches, Ogawa began attacking HAYATA. On December 7, Ogawa teamed his Stinger stablemates Atsushi Kotoge and Kotaro Suzuki in a winning effort against HAYATA and his RATEL'S stablemates Daisuke Harada and Tadasuke, after Harada threw in the towel for HAYATA to stop the match. Seven days later, HAYATA got his revenge on Ogawa, when HAYATA laid out Ogawa with the Headache during a six-man tag team match between RATEL'S and Stinger. Initially, Ogawa wasn't moving and carried away from the arena on a stretcher, but Ogawa was revealed to be fine on December 22. (Atsushi Kotoge and Kotaro Suzuki), who defended their titles against KONGOH (Nioh and Haoh) at New Sunrise.|201x201px]] In the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship match, Stinger (Atsushi Kotoge and Kotaro Suzuki) made their first title defense against KONGOH (Nioh and Haoh). On December 14, during KONGOH's produced event, Hi69 and Yuki Sato revealed themselves as the newest members of KONGOH, renaming themselves to Nioh and Haoh, respectively as part of their addition to the stable. After defeating Junta Miyawaki and Seiya Morohashi, Nioh and Haoh challenged Stinger to a match for their titles on January 4, 2020. On December 22, Nioh and Haoh attacked Kotoge and Suzuki after their match, with Nioh laying out Kotoge with his finisher the Killswitch, before holding the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship belts. Results New Sunrise Reboot Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Events Category:Events